


I wanna lay you down in a bed

by hiiibari



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bisexual!Steve, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Drinking, Friends sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Young Steve and Bucky, gay!Bucky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari





	I wanna lay you down in a bed

\- Przestań się śmiać! Nie rozumiem zupełnie, co cię tak bawi! – zawołał chłopak, wspinając się za przyjacielem po rynnie, by dostać się na balkon powyżej.

\- Zupełnie nic – odpowiedział wyjątkowo rozbawiony blondyn, opierając stopę na krawędzi balkonu, dłonie zaś zaciskając na jego poręczy. – I ja wcale się nie śmieje! – zaprotestował, usilnie starając się, by w jego głosie słychać było oburzenie, a nie… rozbawienie.

Jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej nie dał się na to zupełnie nabrać, bo tylko fuknął ze złością, co rozbawiło Steve’a jeszcze bardziej i gdy Bucky stanął w końcu na krawędzi parapetu, mierząc go spojrzeniem, starał się przybrać jak najbardziej niewinną minę.

\- To jest właśnie ta mina, którą masz za każdym razem, gdy próbujesz mi wmówić, że się nie nabijasz! – Buck wycelował w niego palcem, przerzucając nogi przez barierkę.

\- Przesadzasz. – Steve przewrócił oczami, popychając dłonią uchylone drzwi balkonu. – Jak zawsze zresztą! – dodał, wchodząc do mieszkania, włączając wieżę stereo i przykręcając dźwięk, by nie pobudzić sąsiadów. Z drugiej strony noc była na tyle ciepła i przyjemna, że wcale nie chciało mu się siedzieć w domu. Bucky chyba myślał podobnie, bo Steve widział przez firankę, jak jego przyjaciel rozsiadł się na balkonie. Dobrze, że jego matka pracowała na nocną zmianę, bo na pewno wygoniłaby ich do łóżek. I wcale nie było takie pewne, czy poszliby na koncert, z którego właśnie wrócili.

Steve wyciągnął schowane za biurkiem dwie butelki z piwem i wyszedł z powrotem na balkon.

\- Dostanie w twarz stanikiem uważasz za przesadę? – spytał Bucky, patrząc na niego przymrużonymi oczami i Steve z trudem powtrzymał ochotę na pełne rozbawienia parsknięcie, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie minę przyjaciela.

\- Nie tak głośno – uciszył go, podając mu butelkę i samemu także siadając na płytkach. Nie potrzebował znowu narzekających sąsiadów, już wystarczające było to, że musiał się skradać do własnego mieszkania, by nikt nie poinformował jego matki, o której godzinie wracał. Czasem ludzie nie mieli chyba własnego życia… - Trzeba było się nie pchać w tłum, wtedy byś nie dostał – stwierdził, wyciągając z kieszeni klucze, którymi otworzył butelkę.

\- Nie pchałem się, te panny są nawiedzone – oświadczył wyniośle i Steve po raz kolejny musiał zapanować nad chęcią przewrócenia oczami. Po każdym koncercie było dokładnie tak samo. Bucky za każdym razem narzekał na dziewczyny  piszczące do wokalistów, których sam również lubił. Chociaż lubił to może za mało? Steve lubił mu dokuczać, że Buck po prostu się w nich podkochuje i nie znosi konkurencji, za co już nie raz oberwał po nosie. Nie pozostając dłużnym, rzecz jasna.

\- Widziałeś, jak się rzuciły, gdy schodzili ze sceny? – spytał, wyraźnie zniesmaczony, opierając się wygodnie i wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi.

\- Byłem zdziwiony, że nie biegniesz razem z nimi – mruknął, maskując uśmiech za butelką, uchylając się, gdy Bucky rzucił w niego kapslem.

\- No bardzo śmieszne, ubaw po pachy, Rogers. – Bucky posłał mu zdegustowany uśmiech, kręcąc głową, chociaż Steve wiedział, że przyjacielowi daleko do tego, by być na niego złym. Widział, jak w kącikach jego ust czai się rozbawienie i sam uśmiechał się na ten widok.

\- Może trzeba było iść z nimi i przyjęliby cię do swojego groupies? – Uniósł brew, upijając łyk swojego piwa. Bucky parsknął, także upijając łyk, wyraźnie ubawiony tą wizją.

\- Myślisz, że chcieliby, żeby stukał ich facet? – spytał ze śmiechem, odgarniając w tył włosy, które opadły mu na czoło.

Steve nie do końca wiedział, czym było to coś, co zacisnęło mu lekko żołądek i na moment sprawiło, że wstrzymał oddech, ale pojawiało się coraz częściej i w coraz dziwniejszych chwilach. Jak teraz, gdy Buck… Tak po prostu… Te chwile zawierały w sobie zbyt dużo Bucky’ego, by Steve chciał się nad nimi zastanawiać, dlatego tak jak zawsze zignorował ten moment, skupiając się na butelce z piwem, a nie na tym, że roześmiane oczy przyjaciela błyszczą jakoś inaczej w tym nocnym mroku.

\- Pewnie też są gejami, tylko dobrze się ukrywają. Jak wszyscy rockmeni. – Wzruszył ramionami, opierając tył głowy o barierkę balkonu, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- To jest myśl, bracie! – Bucky wskazał na niego palcem, upijając zaraz kolejny łyk piwa. – Chodź, zaliczymy następnym razem jakiegoś rockmena, Rogers – roześmiał się, opierając wygodnie i patrząc na niego z szerokim, rozbawionym uśmiechem.

Steve parsknął tylko śmiechem, kręcąc głową. Ten Bucky…

\- Jak chcesz, to możesz iść – stwierdził, przechylając znów butelkę. Czy mu się wydawało, czy dzisiaj to piwo ciągle kończyło się za wcześnie?

\- No co ty, Rogers, nie towarzyszyłbyś mi? – Buck zrobił do niego jedną ze swoich min, od których zawsze miękły serca wszystkich kobiet, a która bardzo przypominała niewinne, kopnięte szczenię.

To, że żołądek zrobił jakiegoś dziwnego fikołka w jego wnętrzu, Steve zrzucił na wypite piwo. Dobrze wiedział, że Bucky tylko się z nim droczy, a jego oczy przymrużone były w uśmiechu. Zresztą Buck po alkoholu zawsze robił się straszną pleciugą, nie przestając gadać, nawet gdy to, co mówił przestawało mieć jakiś sens, ale Steve’owi to nie przeszkadzało. W gruncie rzeczy lubił go słuchać. Wsłuchiwać się w tembr jego głosu, wiedząc doskonale, kiedy ten jest rozbawiony, a kiedy zaczyna mówić coś poważnie, kiedy robi się chłodny, zirytowany, kiedy jest zły, smutny, albo zwyczajnie grzeczny.  A kiedy rozmarzony. Chociaż może to nieodpowiednie słowo, ale brakowało mu innego, by jakoś nazwać tę zapalczywość i miękkość, które dziwnym węzłem splatały się ze sobą za każdym razem, gdy ten zaczynał snuć plany na przyszłość. Gdy snuł wizje, które nigdy się nie wydarzą i nie spełnią, nawet gdy marzył o ucieczce z tego miejsca, z dala od wszystkiego, rodziny i zobowiązań, całkowicie wolny i opowiadał jak będą przemierzać świat w starym cadillacu, który nadal stał zepsuty w jego garażu. I chociaż Steve doskonale wiedział, że nigdy stąd nie uciekną, a cadillac nigdy nie zostanie naprawiony, to lubił słuchać tego, co przyjaciel opowiadał i widzieć to wszystko pod zamkniętymi powiekami, gdy w takie noce jak te leżeli na rozgrzanym dachu, gapiąc się w gwiazdy…

\- To twoja fantazja – mruknął, odchrząkując, mając wrażenie, że jego głos brzmi jakoś inaczej. Odstawił pustą butelkę obok siebie i skierował swoje spojrzenie na ogród, gdy coś zaszeleściło w krzakach, lecz pewnie był to tylko jakiś zbłąkany pies albo kot.

\- I zostawiłbyś mnie samego? – Steve spojrzał znowu na Bucky’ego, słysząc, że się poruszył. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy ten klęknął nad jego nogami,  przyglądając mu się z bliska i nagle wydało się to Steve’owi dziwnie deprymujące i niepokojące aż z trudem zapanował nad odruchem, by się odsunąć, chociaż czuł, jak pręty barierki wbijają mu się w plecy. – Nie chcesz spróbować z rockmanem? – Usta Bucky’ego rozciągnęły się w jeszcze szerszym, przekornym uśmiechu, a jego palce boleśnie uszczypnęły Steve’a w udo.

\- Nie chcę próbować z rockmanem – prychnął, odtrącając jego ręce, gdy chłopak uszczypnął go jeszcze raz.

\- Stevie, no weź. – Bucky roześmiał się, dźgając go w żebra, a Steve starał się go odsunąć czując, że nie chce kontynuować tej rozmowy, że zrobiło mu się duszno, a Buck bezlitośnie miażdży jego przestrzeń osobistą i to… to niedobrze. Nie udaje mu się to jednak, bo Bucky siada ciężko na jego udach, unieruchamiając jego ręce, gdy starał się go zepchnąć. – To z kim byś chciał spróbować? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, poruszając zachęcająco brwiami, jednak Steve… nawet gdyby wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć, tym bardziej by nic nie powiedział.

\- No dawaj, Steve. – Bucky pochylił się nad nim, wciąż ściskając jego nadgarstki, podczas gdy jego usta, o ile to możliwe, rozciągnęły się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. Steve spojrzał na niego pochmurnie, naprawdę starając się nie koncentrować na tym, jak bardzo dudni mu serce.

\- Peggy Carter? – Bucky poruszył teraz dla odmiany jedną brwią, a Steve posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie, mimo lekkiej alkoholowej mgły czując zawstydzenie na dnie żołądka, jak zawsze, gdy Buck wyciągał jego szczeniackie zauroczenie. – No co, to ty twierdzisz, że kręcą cię też panienki.

\- Buck, złaź! – Steve spróbował jeszcze raz zepchnąć go z siebie, jednak ten tylko się roześmiał, przysuwając jeszcze bliżej i Steve prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem, nieruchomiejąc.

\- A może złota gwiazda szkolnej drużyny futbolowej? – spytał beztrosko, przesuwając językiem po górnej wardze i Steve’owi wcale nie tak łatwo było gwałtowny dreszcz zrzucić na karb alkoholu. – Nooo, Steve – ponaglił go wyraźnie ubawiony.

Steve doskonale wiedział, że przyjaciel tylko się z nim droczy, jakby kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wszystkie spojrzenia zawsze są kierowane właśnie na niego, Bucky’ego, że coś w jego… nonszalanckiej pozie sprawia, że ludzie chętnie do niego lgną. I Steve nie ma za wiele okazji by móc… z kimkolwiek… Nawet wtedy, gdy w końcu zmienił się z tyczkowatego dzieciaka w znacznie lepiej wyglądającego młodzieńca. Bynajmniej nie ma tego przyjacielowi za złe, doskonale wie, że to Bucky dużo lepiej czuje się w tłumie niż on sam, jednak teraz ma szczerą ochotę mu nakopać, chociaż nie jest w stanie się ruszyć i to nie przez ręce, które nie trzymają go już tak silnie, a przez to, że po tym alkoholu działo się z nim coś dziwnego.

\- Odwal się – wydusza w końcu z siebie, udając rozzłoszczonego, czym stara się zamaskować dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku.

Bucky śmieje się głośno, mierzwiąc mocno jego włosy palcami, przyciskając go swojej piersi, wcale nie reagując na to, że Steve burczy niezadowolony, czując, że czerwienieje na twarzy. Nagle ręka Buckiego nieruchomieje, by po kilku mocnych uderzaniach serca w piersi Steve’a zsunąć się jakoś tak… zbyt delikatnie po jego twarzy, sprawiając, że drgnął gwałtownie, podnosząc wzrok na przyjaciela. Bucky wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, mrużąc lekko powieki i Steve’a w jednej, dramatycznej chwili obleciał strach. Sam do końca nie wiedział, co to było… ale Bucky się tego dowiedział, tego czegoś… Czuł w piersi i w uszach mocne, gwałtowne tąpnięcia i to, jak jego żołądek kurczy się gwałtownie pod tym przenikliwym spojrzeniem…

\- Bucky… - Chciał powiedzieć… Coś. Cokolwiek. Cokolwiek, co zamaskuje jego chwilową panikę, co sprawi, że Buck odpuści, odsunie się, a rumieńce z jego twarzy po prostu znikną, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było.

Ku przerażeniu Steve’a stało cię coś zupełnie odwrotnego, a Bucky pochylił się bardziej w jego stronę, niemal dotykając nosem jego nosa. Steve nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku, wpatrzony jak głupi w błękitne, lekko przymrużone oczy przyjaciela.

\- Chcesz spróbować? – wyszeptał Bucky i Steve przełknął głośno ślinę. Bucky musnął jego policzek kciukiem i na pewno nie przegapił tego, jak Steve drgnął, bo jego ustał rozciągnęły się łagodnie i tak… tak zmysłowo, że Steve’owi zaschło w ustach. – Stevie?

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego oczu, w których pojawiło się coś, czego nie widział w nich wcześniej. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Teraz, gdy tak patrzył, już niczego nie był pewien, prócz tego, że jeżeli Bucky zaraz się nie odsunie, wydarzy się coś, czego może żałować. Obaj mogą. A już na pewno Steve.

_To się nie powinno dziać, to nie powinno mieć miejsca_ , myśli rozpaczliwie tłukły mu się w głowie, gdy Bucky, zachęcony?, zniecierpliwiony?, jego milczeniem pochylił głowę. Steve zesztywniał, czując gorący oddech rozbijający się o skórę jego szyi, na którą wystąpiła gęsia skórka.

\- Stevie, zróbmy to – wydyszał Bucky, śmiejąc się niemal bezgłośnie, opierając czoło na jego ramieniu. – Słyszysz? – Steve drgnął znowu, gdy poczuł jak nos przyjaciela muska jego szyję.

\- Buck, to nie… Ja… - zaciął się, gdy Bucky oparł dłonie na jego ramionach odchylając się i patrząc na niego w sposób… w jaki nigdy nie patrzył. U w o d z i c i e l s k o! Tak właśnie  na niego patrzył, przygryzając dolną wargę i Steve w jednej chwili poczuł, jak całe ciśnienie spływa po jego ciele, kumulując się poniżej pasa.

\- No dalej, nie chcesz ze mną? – zaśmiał się, oblizując usta, mocniej wbijając palce w jego ramiona.

_Chcę._

_Chcęchcęchcę,_ miał ochotę powiedzieć i to był właśnie problem. Że tego chciał, że cholera… Zawsze tego chciał. Ta świadomość spłynęła na niego tak gwałtownie, że miał wrażenie, iż serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, a policzki już nigdy nie przestaną być czerwone.

Nie miał pojęcia, co Bucky wyczytał z jego twarzy, jednak zanim się spostrzegł, ten objął ją obiema dłońmi, mrużąc zmysłowo powieki, gdy na niego spoglądał i Steve przełknął ciężko ślinę.  Gdy Bucky pochylił głowę przechylając ją delikatnie na bok, wcisnął się odruchowo mocniej w barierkę balkonu. Buck zatrzymał się i Steve czuł, jak jego tętno przyspiesza, ogarnia go dziwna, ciężka niemoc, a wargi bezwiednie rozchylają, gdy tylko poczuł na nich ciepło oddechu.

Sam nie wiedział, co chciał zrobić bardziej, gdy usta Bucky’ego w końcu dotknęły jego -odepchnąć go, uderzyć, czy może przyciągnąć bliżej. Muśnięcie było delikatne i zaczepne, i Steve w jednej chwili poczuł, jakby był jeszcze bardziej pijany niż dotąd, jakby nagle poukładany świat przekręcił się do góry nogami, a on pozostał w swoim miejscu, siedzący na balkonie, wciśnięty w barierkę balkonu z ciężarem drugiej osoby na sobie.

Bucky ścisnął mocniej jego twarz, dotykając jego warg pewniej, jakby domagając się odzewu z jego strony. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, gdy poczuł delikatne skubnięcie.

Chciał powiedzieć jego imię, zaprotestować, powiedzieć cokolwiek, jednak przeciągłe spojrzenie, jakie ten mu rzucił, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło. Spojrzenie i miękkie wargi, które znowu dotknęły jego zaczepnym muśnięciem. I kolejnym, i następnym, i jeszcze jednym aż Steve zacisnął mocno palce na skórzanej kurtce przyjaciela, również muskając jego usta. Zachęcony tym Bucky mocniej naparł na jego wargi i chociaż Steve czuł, jak jego serce galopuje w piersi, a potworne gorąco zalewa całe jego ciało, już nie był w stanie tego przerwać. Nie, gdy Buck przechylił głowę dociskając swoje usta do jego i wprawiając go tym samym w drżenie.

Bucky uniósł się na kolanach, wsuwając palce w jego włosy i unosząc jego głowę wyżej, a Steve podążył za tym ruchem, skupiony na tym, że już nie potrafi się odsunąć od jego ust. Bucky zadyszał w jego wargi, uśmiechając się, nim znowu pochwycił je w pocałunku. Steve czuł, jak muska je językiem i ta nowa pieszczota tylko spotęgowała pożądanie, jakie zaczęło się w nim kumulować. Chyba nie myślał trzeźwo. Na pewno nie myślał trzeźwo, gdy przyciągnął Bucky’ego bliżej siebie, rozchylając wargi i tłumiąc spragnione jęknięcie, gdy chłopak szybko z tego skorzystał.

To nie tak, że Steve z nikim wcześniej się nie spotykał i nie całował. Jednak z nikim nie czuł się tak, jakby jego serce chciało wyskoczyć z piersi, a w głowie miał tylko jedną myśl - że pragnie więcej.

A Bucky nie bez powodu miał takie powodzenie, teraz się o tym przekonał, gdy doprowadzał Steve długimi liźnięciami języka i skubnięciami zębów niemal do szaleństwa, mrucząc nisko, ilekroć Steve przyciągał go bliżej aż  nie oparł się całym ciężarem na nim.

\- Czemu nie robiliśmy tego wcześniej – wydyszał Bucky, oblizując i przygryzając swoje usta, gdy tylko na chwilę się od siebie oderwali.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął ochrypłym, napiętym głosem Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i nosem muskając szczękę chłopaka, wdychając jego zapach. Nie było nawet ważne, że obaj są po koncercie, że pachną papierosami, alkoholem i potem. Nie potrafił nawet skupić się na żadnej jasnej myśli, że Buck to przyjaciel, że nie powinni byli tego robić, bo nie. W tym momencie potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że Bucky pachnie najlepiej na świecie i że dreszcze zaraz zmiażdżą mu kręgosłup od tego, jak Bucky z cichym, tłumionym jęknięciem odchylał głowę w tył, pozwalając mu na dotyk na jego szyi. Czuł jak palce zaciskają się na jego włosach i szarpią je delikatnie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. To było… dobre. _Chciał tego._

Od dawna, zdał sobie sprawę. Chciał tego wcześniej, chociaż zagrzebywał każdą taką myśl, zanim zdążyła rozgościć się w jego głowie. Chciał nawet wtedy, gdy Bucky czarował kolejną osobę, gdy wychodzili na podwójne randki, gdy okazało się, że Bucky’ego też pociągają mężczyźni, a on wzdychał za kolejnym facetem, nawet wtedy, gdy ze spokojnym uśmiechem mówił mu, że jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem…

Przymknął powieki, rozchylając wargi, gdy Bucky bez słowa pocałował go znowu, zaraz wsuwając język do jego ust. Bucky przysunął się bliżej aż mógł poczuć ciepło promieniujące od niego, jego coraz bardziej intensywny zapach, a wszystko to sprawiało, że wirowało mu w głowie, jakby nagle znalazł się na karuzeli. Chyba dzisiaj przesadzili, ze wszystkim, skoro reagował tak intensywnie na każdy dotyk.

\- Bucky… - mruknął ochryple, łapiąc go za rękę, gdy ten zsunął ją na jego szyję, chcąc ją pogładzić.

\- Chcesz spróbować? – Bucky spojrzał w jego oczy z tak cholernego bliska, że podniecenie aż szarpnęło wnętrznościami Steve’a. W oczach Bucky’ego jaśniało pożądanie, zmieszane z nutą radości i przekory, jakie ten miał zawsze w sobie. – Steve…? – Złapał dłońmi za barierkę, zakleszczając go między swoimi ramionami.

Steve wpatrywał się w jego przystojną twarz i nieco zadziorny uśmiech, który zaczął się pojawiać na jego ustach. Bucky pochylił się, dotykając ustami jego szczęki, przesuwając nimi wzdłuż niej aż dotarł do jego ucha, które skubnął zębami.

\- Stevie, zróbmy to – wychrypiał do jego ucha podnieconym szeptem. Spojrzał na niego i Steve poczuł jak pragnienie ściska jego lędźwie. Szarpnął Bucky’ego za kurtkę, przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku. Buck odpowiedział chętnie i z zaangażowaniem, od razu inicjując dużo głębszy pocałunek, liżąc i pieszcząc językiem jego wargi i wnętrze ust. Steve wsunął dłonie pod jego kurtkę, dotykając go przez materiał bluzki, gdy ich pocałunek robił się coraz bardziej żarliwy i niecierpliwy.

\- Chodźmy – wydyszał Bucky, przygryzając wargi i zerkając na niego.

\- Gdzie? – mruknął, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty się ruszać, rozkoszując się dotykiem ciepłej skóry pod dłońmi. Bucky zamruczał ocierając się ustami o jego wargi.

\- Przecież nie zrobimy tego na balkonie – parsknął, uśmiechając się zmysłowo, mrużąc lekko powieki. – Twoje sąsiadki mogłyby tego nie przeżyć.

Coś w tym było, Steve wątpił, by po czymś takim były w stanie choćby na niego spojrzeć. A on wyjść na ulicę.

\- Chodź. – Buck się odsunął, wstając i podając mu rękę. Steve złapał ją, także wstając. Bucky przesunął firankę na bok, wchodząc do pokoju Steve’a, pogrążonego teraz w ciemności. Muzyka sączyła się cicho z wieży stereo, gdy Bucky obrócił się do niego przodem, a Steve’owi wydawało się, jakby jego oczy wręcz lśniły w tej ciemności. Chciał go dotknąć, znowu poczuć jego ciepło i zapach, lecz zanim zdążył pomyśleć, by wprowadzić to w życie, to Bucky pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń, stając tuż przed nim. Byli sobie niemal równi, może Bucky był tylko odrobinę niższy.

Steve przyglądał się mu zmrużonymi oczami, czując lekkie ogłupienie i chociaż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej miał w sobie tyle oporu, że nie, nie mogą, nie powinni, to... Wygiął usta w lekkim uśmiechu, a kąciki ust Bucky’ego też się uniosły, gdy objął go wolno w pasie.

\- To na mój widok się tak cieszysz? – spytał mruczącym głosem, zerkając na niego spod opadającej na oczy grzywki, wyciągając bluzkę ze spodni Steve’a.

\- Niespecjalnie – odpowiedział, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach, ignorując dreszcz, jaki go przebiegł, gdy Bucky pogłaskał jego plecy.

\- Jestem zawiedziony – przyznał, wyraźnie niepocieszonym głosem i potarł policzkiem o jego policzek, trącając nosem ucho.

\- Za to ty się chyba cieszysz za nas dwóch – stwierdził niskim, coraz bardziej nabrzmiałym podnieceniem głosem, ściskając mocniej jego biodra, by przysunąć je bardziej do siebie. Bucky wciągnął głęboko powietrze, na moment mocniej wbijając place w jego skórę. Steve poczuł obezwładniające gorąco, które nagle popłynęło w jego żyłach niczym gorączka.

Bucky złapał zębami płatek jego ucha, zaraz mrucząc wprost do niego, przyciskając się mocno do Steve’a i najwyraźniej zupełnie bezwiednie kołysząc biodrami.

\- Zróbmy to.…

Steve przestał na moment oddychać, walcząc z chęcią, by otrzeć się o chłopaka, gdy nagle zrobiło mu się cholernie ciasno w spodniach, by pchnąć go na łóżko, by...

\- Steve… - Wsunął dłonie bardziej pod jego bluzkę, podciągając ją do góry i dotykając łopatek, pieszcząc je czubkami palców.

Odchylił się, oddychając ciężko i patrząc na niego. Oczy Bucky’ego były pociemniałe z pragnienia i pełne zmysłowości, więc Steve zrobił to, czego po prostu sam pragnął – pochylił się i pocałował Bucky’ego, na co ten zareagował pełnym aprobaty pomrukiem. Całowali się dłuższą chwilę, tak rozkosznie głęboko i namiętnie, kąsając wargi i splatając języki, dotykając w sposób, w jaki nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili, chociaż znali się tak dobrze, a po pokoju rozchodził się odgłos ich przyspieszonych oddechów i łapczywego chwytania powietrza.

Bucky wyplątał ręce z kurtki, którą Steve mu ściągał, rzucając ją zaraz na podłogę. Chłopak objął go ponownie, przyciskając mocno do siebie i Steve aż mruknął nisko, gdy ich krocza otarły się o siebie. Całował i przygryzał szyję Bucky’ego, gdy ten ściągał jego własną kurtkę, wsuwając dłonie pod bluzkę i unosząc ją wysoko. Mruknął gardłowo, czując, jak z każdym dotykiem i muśnięciem robi się coraz bardziej twardy. Złapał usta Bucky’ego w mocnym, intensywnym pocałunku, zmuszając chłopaka, by się cofnął w głąb pokoju. Bucky odpowiadał gorąco na każde muśnięcie ust, na każdą zaczepkę języka, drapiąc i ściskając jego plecy. Miał wrażenie, że gorączka uderzyła mu do głowy, że całe jego ciało płonie w podnieceniu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczęli ocierać się o siebie tak sugestywnie, tak otwarcie i wręcz bezwstydnie.

Dyszał ciężko, gdy Bucky zdarł z niego bluzkę, wpatrując się w niego rozpłomienionym wzrokiem. Podniecenie aż go ścisnęło w podbrzuszu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on pożąda, że Bucky także tego chce, pragnie go. Steve patrzył, jak Bucky ściąga własny podkoszulek i odrzuca go gdzieś na bok, jak wyciąga rękę w jego stronę, wplatając mu palce we włosy, na których zacisnęły się mocno i władczo aż miał ochotę warknąć ostrzegawczo na takie bezpardonowe zawłaszczanie swojej osoby. Kącik ust Buckiego uniósł się ku górze, jakby chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jego myśli, jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko pocałował go, mocno i gwałtownie, boleśnie kąsając jego wargi.

Nie wiedział, jak zdołali się wyplątać ze wszystkich ubrań i butów, nie bardzo to wszystko rejestrował, bo najważniejsze stały się tylko usta Bucky’ego i jego dłonie błądzące po całym ciele, odkrywające wszelkie jego zakamarki. Nie wiedział też jak ani kiedy znaleźli się na łóżku. Po prostu nagle sobie uświadomił, że jest do niego przyciskany gorącym ciałem, że dyszy ciężko, czując wilgotne pocałunki na szyi i ramionach, że właściwie nie wie, dlaczego to on leży na plecach i nie potrafi się sprzeciwić, oprzeć.

Bucky wrócił do jego ust, ocierając się o niego i Steve musiał zdusić jęk rozkoszy, jaka nagle go zaatakowała. Oderwał się od warg chłopaka, gdy poczuł jak przesuwa dłonią po jego męskości. Zacisnął mocno zęby, ściskając w dłoni włosy Bucky’ego, na co ten syknął pod nosem, kąsając w zamian jego ramię. Steve szarpnął jego włosami i zaatakował jego usta mocnym, gwałtownym pocałunkiem i zaraz zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy Bucky  poruszył biodrami aż ich penisy otarły się o siebie. Wrażenie było nieporównywalne z niczym, co kiedykolwiek czuł, dlatego nie pohamował niskiego jęku, jaki wydostał się z jego gardła.

Gorąco aż w nim pulsowało z sekundy na sekundę, a rozkosz wzbierała się z każdym ruchem, z każdym pocałunkiem, jękiem przyjemności i dotykiem drugiego, rozpalonego ciała.

\- Stevie… - wydyszał Bucky między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem, a Steve’m aż wstrząsnął dreszcz na jego pełen podniecenia głos – masz…

\- W szafce – odpowiedział, czując, jak coś dziwnego zaciska się w jego brzuchu i przewraca żołądek. Miał wrażenie, że drży, gdy Bucky podciągnął się, ocierając przy okazji całym ciałem o niego i sięgnął do szuflady szafki stojącej przy łóżku.

Steve go objął dłońmi w pasie, unosząc głowę i przesuwając językiem po jego brzuchu. Bucky jęknął nisko, opadając nieco na niego, jakby nagle pozbawiony siły. Złapał zębami skórę na jego żebrach, wyrywając tym kolejny zaskoczony jęk, tak rozkosznie cudowny i podniecający.

\- Kurwa, Steve… – zaklął jękliwie Bucky, gdy Steve zsunął jedną dłoń niżej, zamykając w dłoni jego stwardniałą męskość. Zachęcony tym przesunął czubkiem języka po jego brzuchu, zaciskając mocniej palce, a dźwięk podniecenia, jaki wydał z siebie Buck, był najlepszym dźwiękiem jaki dane było mu słyszeć.

\- Szlag… - wydyszał chłopak, gdy Steve poruszył ręką, masując wolno jego penisa, składając pocałunki na jego skórze. Czuł jak Bucky drży, chociaż nie wiedział, czy bardziej z ogarniającej go przyjemności czy z tego, że coraz ciężej było mu się utrzymać opartym na rękach. On sam był… zachwycony tym, jak ciało Bucky’ego reagowało na jego dotyk, jak się napinało i poruszało nad nim, jakby zarazem chciał i nie chciał więcej.

Bucky przesunął się, najwyraźniej zamierzając w końcu dostać się  do szafki, a Steve pozwolił mu na to, dociskając wargi do jego skóry, którą uszczypnął zaraz zębami.

\- Kurwa… Szlag, Steve, czekaj… - Głos Bucky’ego także był dziwnie drżący i niższy, co tylko sprawiało, że Steve chciał go słuchać jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze dłużej. Buck przeklinał, szarpiąc się z szafką, a Steve koncertował się tylko na tym, jak miękka i kusząca jest jego skóra, jak twardy robi się w jego dłoni, którą pieścił go wolno i jak nieprawdopodobne jest to, co właśnie robią.

Westchnął zduszenie, gdy chłopak cofnął się w końcu, opadając na niego, łapczywie całując jego usta. Steve poczuł nową falę pożądania na tę niecierpliwość i żądanie, jakie było w tym pocałunku. Owinął nogę wokół nogi Bucky’ego, jednym ruchem przewracając go na plecy, gorącym, mocnym pocałunkiem dusząc protest.

Przez chwilę szamotali się w pościeli, pieszcząc się i gryząc niemal jednocześnie, aż w końcu Steve unieruchomił ręce Bucky’ego, czując, jak kolano tamtego wbija się mu w żołądek. Bucky, tak jak i on sam, dyszał mocno, a jego cała klatka piersiowa rozszerzała się i kurczyła z każdym gwałtownym oddechem.

Bucky wpatrywał się w niego płomiennie i z determinacją, która sprawiła, że pochylił się, opierając czoło o jego czoło, mimo niewygodnej pozycji, w jakiej się znajdowali. Musnął delikatnie wargi chłopaka i chociaż te zaciskały się mocno, odpowiedziały na jego zaczepkę.

\- Buck… - wyszeptał, zerkając na napiętą twarz przyjaciela, nie wiedząc do końca, co tak właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Lecz nawet gdyby wiedział, Buck mu to uniemożliwił, unosząc się i łapiąc zębami jego dolną wargę. Steve rozluźnił się, przylegając do niego i odpowiadając na pocałunek. Język Bucky’go szybko utorował sobie drogę między jego wargami, pieszcząc je i jego podniebienie w sposób, który sprawiał, że Steve nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi biodrami, łagodnie ocierającymi się o Bucky’ego. Nawet nie do końca pamiętał, kiedy Buck wpuścił go między swoje nogi, ściskając go nimi mocno, poruszając się pod nim, jakby nic nie robił całe życie tylko prężył się, doprowadzając innych do szaleństwa.

\- Może się pospieszysz? – wychrypiał Bucky, przygryzając wargi, na których rodził się uśmiech, obejmując Steve’a nogami w pasie, wbijając pięty w jego pośladki, zmuszając tym do mocniejszego  poruszania się. Steve jęknął nisko, czując, jak znów ocierają się o siebie, a Bucky z westchnieniem satysfakcji odchylił głowę, przymykając oczy w przyjemności. Przylgnął wargami do jego szyi, językiem przesuwając po miejscu, w którym gwałtownie tłukł się przyspieszony puls i delikatnie zassał skórę. Bucky zamruczał gardłowo, poruszając biodrami i sprawiając, że Steve z jękiem wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

To było zbyt dobre, stanowczo zbyt dobre.

\- Steve… – przynaglił go niecierpliwie, napinając ręce, które Steve nadal trzymał nad jego głową. Steve uniósł się nad nim, wpatrując się w jego twarz, jakby szukał na niej… sam nie wiedział, jakiejkolwiek oznaki niezadowolenia.

\- Jesteś… Chcesz…

\- Pospiesz się, zanim się wkurzę, Rogers. – Wykrzywił usta w ironicznym, pewnym siebie uśmiechu i Steve zachwycił się nim jak nigdy wcześniej. Bucky leżał pod nim, bezwstydny, pewien siebie, rozczochrany i z ustami czerwonymi od pocałunków. To był najbardziej podniecający widok, jaki kiedykolwiek widział…

Przylgnął do niego w żarliwym pocałunku, uwalniając jego ręce, na co Buck zamruczał z aprobatą, obejmując go ramionami i przyciągając jeszcze bliżej. Steve po omacku odnalazł zagubioną w pościeli tubkę, którą Bucky wyjął z szafki.

Steve wiedział… wiedział co i jak, ale i tak wszystko było tak fascynująco nowe i podniecające. Jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w twarz Bucky’ego. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, gdy wsunął w niego place, pieszcząc wolno, tak, jak wiedział, że powinno sprawić mu jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a serce biło jak oszalałe w podnieceniu, jakie go ogarniało z każdym jękiem Bucky’ego, z każdym jego wygięciem, szeptem, z każdym jego kołyszącym ruchem i zagryzieniem wargi, z każdym rozpalonym spojrzeniem, jakie mu rzucał.

\- Stevie…  Ste… Szlag… - Bucky, łapał się poduszek, gdy Steve przesunął się w dół jego ciała, językiem przeciągając po jego podnieconej męskości, która lśniła już od wilgoci. Bucky zakołysał biodrami, które Steve złapał jedną ręką, wsuwając jego penisa do ust i zasysając mocno. Bucky wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, co tylko zachęciło go do dalszych pieszczot, do tego, by głębiej wsunąć w niego palce.

\- Steve! – Bucky wydał z siebie okrzyk, głosem zupełnie niepodobnym do niego, gdy Steve najwyraźniej musnął palcami jego prostatę. Uśmiechnął się na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu fakt, że wciąż miał go w ustach, a  spojrzenie jakie rzucił mu Buck sprawiło, że zassał go mocniej, a głowa chłopaka opadła z powrotem na poduszki, gdy ten wygiął się z jękiem.

\- Chodź tu – wydyszał, szarpiąc go za włosy i Steve mruknął z niezadowoleniem. Wysunął go jednak z ust, unosząc się wyżej, a ręce i nogi Bucky’ego owinęły się wokół niego niemal jak kleszcze. Steve aż jęknął zduszenie, gdy chłopak zaatakował jego usta w mocnym, niecierpliwym pocałunku.

\- Zróbmy to – wydyszał, obejmując go mocniej nogami w pasie i poruszając biodrami, na co Steve zajęczał przeciągle, prawie na niego opadając.

\- B-buck… Czekaj – wydyszał jękliwie, zaciskając dłoń na poduszce, czując, że cały drży. Aż sapnął, gdy palce chłopaka mocno zacisnęły się na jego szczęce.

\- Nie zamierzam dłużej czekać – powiedział stanowczo i Steve przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego pociemniałe, wypełnione pożądaniem oczy, zaróżowioną spoconą skórę, rozwichrzone włosy… Jego usta opadły na wargi Bucky’ego, co ten przyjął z pomrukiem aprobaty.

Chciał tego.

Wszyscy bogowie na świecie, jak on tego teraz chciał. Być w nim, poczuć go, wsunąć się w niego…

\- Steve… Pospiesz się – wydyszał, patrząc natarczywie w jego oczy. Steve chciał tego jak niczego innego na świecie, jednak nie mógł zapanować nad zdenerwowaniem, że go skrzywdzi, sprawi mu ból, że…

Sapnął cicho, gdy Bucky objął go za szyję, przyciągając bliżej siebie.

\- Zrób to – wyszeptał w jego wargi nim pocałował je wolno i namiętnie, rozchylając bardziej nogi. Steve mruknął spragniony, zmieniając swoje ułożenie na wygodniejsze. Place Bucky’ego mocno wbiły się w jego kark i ramię, jednak nie pozwolił mu przestać, gdy tylko wyczuł, że Steve chce się odsunąć. Steve schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, pozwalając mu mocno wszczepić się w siebie, gdy wsuwał się w niego cal po calu. Miał wrażenie, że oszaleje, że rozkosz, którą czuł, zaraz doprowadzi go do żenująco szybkiego końca. Bucky jęknął przeciągle, ale Steve nie potrafił ocenić, czy był to bardziej jęk bólu czy przyjemności, jednak mimo to zatrzymał się, chociaż w trudem, wsłuchując w głośnie dyszenie. Pocałował jego spoconą szyję, czując, jak palce rozwierają się i zaciskają na jego plecach. Chciał go spytać czy wszystko dobrze, czy powinien przerwać (chyba by wtedy umarł…), ale miał wrażenie, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, dlatego w zamian składał pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi. Gdy dotarł do jego ucha, liżąc je wolno, Bucky jęknął cicho i Steve prawie zrobił to samo, gdy nogi chłopaka owinęły się ciaśniej wokół jego bioder, popychając go bardziej w głąb tej rozkosznej ciasnoty, jaka go otaczała.

\- Bucky… Boże… - Steve walczył sam ze sobą, by nie poruszać się w nim od razu mocno i gwałtownie.

\- Wystarczy Bucky – parsknął w odpowiedzi, chociaż jego głos był  zduszony i napięty. Steve uniósł głowę patrząc przez chwilę, jak Bucky przygryza wargi, wydając się mu dziwnie wrażliwym, a przecież nigdy nie określiłby tak Bucky’ego Barnesa, swojego przyjaciela. Jednak ten Bucky, który leżał pod nim, oddychał z trudem, jego oczy był rozszerzone, policzki zaś zarumienione i Steve chłonął ten widok całym sobą.

Bucky uniósł głowę, zaczepnie skubiąc zębami jego brodę, na co Steve pocałował go, poruszając wolno biodrami. Steve nie bardzo wiedział czy to on jęczy, czy Bucky, czy może obaj, bo uczucie tego, jak chłopak się na nim zaciska było takie intensywne, takie _dobre_ , że nie pozwalało mu myśleć jasno. Zresztą, czy cokolwiek mogło mieć teraz znaczenie? Gdy czuł paznokcie wbijające się w jego plecy, gdy wilgotne wargi przesuwały się po jego szyi, gdy ciało pod nim wyginało się tak… tak wspaniale.

Pożądanie buzowało w nim, popychając go do bardziej intensywnego tempa. Usta Bucky’ego rozchyliły się w ni to jęku, ni westchnięciu, a dźwięk ten był tak podniecający, że on sam zajęczał, przywierając ciałem do ciała Bucky’ego, łapiąc jego ręce i mocno wyciągając ich splecione dłonie nad głowami. Bucky stłumił bezradny jęk mocno zaciskając swoje usta, jednak Steve czuł, że jego przyjaciel także zatraca się w tym uczuciu. Boże, to było takie dobre, tak dobre, jak nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał nawet.

\- Steve… - Bucky wyjęczał ochrypłym, złamanym głosem jego imię sprawiając, że i Steve jęknął, chowając twarz w jego szyi. – Steve, proszę, szybciej…

Steve nie potrafił nic odpowiedzieć, nie umiał wykrzesać z siebie ani jednego słowa, po prostu zrobił to, czego chciał Buck. Jego biodra zaczęły poruszać w mocniejszych, znacznie głębszych pchnięciach, gdy uda Bucky’ego rozchyliły się zapraszająco jeszcze bardziej, a pięty mocno nacisnęły na pośladki. To było cudowne. Cudowne czuć tę rozkoszną ciasnotę na jego członku, cudowne czuć silne, twarde ciało pod sobą, cudowne było słyszeć pełen zaskoczenia i rozkoszy okrzyk przy własnym uchu.

\- Bucky, ja… Ja… - Steve zacisnął mocno powieki, poruszając się rytmicznie, czując jak rozkosz coraz bardziej kumuluje się w jego wnętrzu.

\- Wiem, Stevie, wiem… - wydyszał Bucky, obejmując go jednym ramieniem, druga ręka zaś zacisnęła się na jego własnym członku. Steve czuł, jak ciało Bucky’ego wygina się w przyjemności, a chłopak tłumi kolejny jęk. – Pospiesz się…! - Nakazał jękliwie, mocno odchylając głowę w tył i wyginając plecy.

Steve jęknął bezradnie, przywierając wargami do wyprężonej szyi przyjaciela, tracąc kontrolę nad tempem, w jakim poruszały się jego biodra. W głowie miał przerażającą pustkę i tylko jedno pragnienie, by w końcu znaleźć ujście tej nagromadzonej przyjemności, zanim rozsadzi ona całe jego ciało. Niemal na oślep zacisnął dłoń na ręce Bucky’ego, którą przesuwał po swoim penisie i przyspieszył jego ruchy. Bucky krzyknął ochryple, drapiąc boleśnie jego ramię, gdy rozlał się na ich dłonie. Steve również wydał z siebie okrzyk, gdy niespodziewanie całe wnętrze przyjaciela zacisnęło się na jego penisie, popychając go ku jego własnemu spełnieniu.

Przed oczami rozbłysła mu porażające biel a ciało przeszyła rozkosz, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie czuł, na moment, a może na wieki, pozbawiając go logicznego myślenia. Następną rzeczą, jaka do niego dotarła to fakt, że przyciska całym ciężarem ciało pod sobą, a Bucky trzyma go mocno wszystkimi kończynami, mrucząc coś do jego ucha, czego Steve nawet nie rozumiał.

Wsparł się na łokciu, unosząc lekko.

Bucky patrzył na niego spod leniwie przymrużonych powiek, absolutnie rozluźniony, rozczochrany, bezwstydny w swojej satysfakcji. Steve po prostu patrzył na niego, czując jak coś w jego wnętrzu zaciska się mocno. Nie wiedział, czy coś się zmieniło, czy teraz coś będzie inaczej, wiedział jednak, że ten widok wyryje się pod jego powiekami, jak najlepsze, najdoskonalsze dzieło rzeźbiarza.

Czerwone, lekko opuchnięte usta jego przyjaciela rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmieszku, sprawiając, że i Steve się uśmiechnął, czując jak coś miękkiego wypełnia całą jego klatkę piersiową. Pochylił się, opierając policzek o policzek przyjaciela, wzdychając cicho. Dłonie Bucky’ego wolno przesuwały się po jego ciele, w geście, o którym Steve chciał myśleć, że jest pieszczotliwy. Lubił, gdy Bucky tak go dotykał, chociaż robił to po raz pierwszy. Poruszył się znowu, kładąc na boku, pozwalając, by głowa przyjaciela ułożyła się na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Bucky wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk.

\- Prysznic? – spytał po chwili, obserwując leniwie, jak Bucky przesuwa palcami po ugryzieniu jakie mu zostawił przy obojczyku i wyglądał na więcej niż usatysfakcjonowany tym. Chłopak rzucił mu spojrzenie, unosząc brew.

\- Zaraz. Ciesz się chwilą, Rogers – skarcił go z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem, dając mu bolesne dźgnięcie w żebra.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś przytulaśnym facetem – odezwał się niewinnie Steve, chichocząc, gdy Bucky spróbował uderzyć go pięścią w żołądek.

\- Zamknij się! – prychnął, próbuj znowu go uderzyć.

\- Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, jednak… - Steve wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, gdy Bucky mocno powalił go na plecy, siadając na jego biodrach.

\- Zamknij się, Rogers – warknął, przytrzymując jego ręce. – Potrafisz zepsuć każdą chwilę. – Przewrócił dramatycznie oczami.

\- Przecież ja nic nie robię, ja tylko…

\- Milcz! – nakazał, pochylając się nad nim nisko, mierząc go spojrzeniem. – Bo następnym razem pożałujesz.

\- Następnym razem? – spytał Steve, unosząc brew i patrząc w oczy Bucky’ego.

Chłopak milczał przez chwilę, również wpatrując się w jego oczy aż jego wargi nie rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, z którym bez słowa po prostu go pocałował.

Wsuwając dłoń w zmierzwione włosy Bucky’ego i przyciągając go bliżej siebie, Steve myślał tylko o tym, że najchętniej przeżyłby jeszcze niejeden taki raz. Z Bucky’m.


End file.
